Cycles
by PWNTHIS
Summary: Ikuto and Rima meets. CRACK FIC


Cycles

BY: JINA-CHAN AND CAMI-CHAN

There twice was girl named Marshmallow Rima. She lived in a place called Helsinki which was located in Helsinki. She had a pet frog that she loved dearly, who was devoured at lunch. She said bye-bye to Ikuto, her pet frog.

She had a friend named Hitler Amu. Amu was a wanna-be-princess with her pink room and fluff and stuff. She had a friend whose name was Fujimountain Nagihiko. He had a major eating disorder, so he was like, obviously,. Fat. One time, he came up to her and asked her out cause Rima was thin and they'd have room in cars if they went out. Rima said "hi" and he went away.

Rima was at her house when she heard a crack at her door, and not to her surprise it was Homori Tadase, her cyber stalker. She was on Footbook when someone emailed her saying "I lurv Blonde. Love, Tadagay"

"Go to the dance with me," Tadase begged and Rima said hi, so he went away. She walked into her room and there he was. On the bed. Naked. Yay. So she said hi, so he went away. She wondered where he went when someone popped out of her closet saying "I'm right here" but she slammed her closet door ignoring Tadase.

Rima went to school later that night and found a dead body on the hallway. Oh well she thought, it must be that serial rapist going around. She took night class cause she was actually a half vampire, which meant she get sunburns if she goes out in sunlight.

She walked into her class and noticed a new person. With blue hair. And a face. Whoa! Like totally! He didn't have any boobies so he must be a girl. She went to seat in her seat, which turned out to be ironically, right next to the new girl.

"Hi, new girl," she said. The new girl twitched his cat ear.

"Um, I'm not a girl, and I've been here for 5 years." the cat-girl said.

"In that desk for 5 years?" she asked politely, picking her nose.

"Yes ..." he said politely, picking her nose for her.

Nintendo-Sensei walked into the classroom. She sat her papers down and asked everyone to take off their shirt. Everyone did except the new girl. She was just sitting there. Just…sitting.

"Why aren't you taking your shirt off, Ms. Not funny last name, Tsukiyomi?" Yuu Nintendo-Sensei asked. The new girl shrugged and took her pants off.

"Wow! You're a guy!" Rima exclaimed.

"I sure am." Ikuto.

"I took my shirt AND my pants off!" Homori Tadase said, suddenly coming into the classroom and running back out and yelling "RAPE!"

"Oh, don't mind him, he's just my cyber stalker," Rima said to the class. Nintendo-Sensei shook her head and said, "That's my wife."

The whole class followed Tadase outside, and then they all took off there pants too. The felt breezy and gay(happy)...and gay. They decided to leave Tadase alone to be gay and went in while Ikuto had a late reaction and NOW went outside and took his shirt off and felt breezy himself. He felt super duper happy.

"I am king of the world!" he suddenly shouted.

"GAH! No I am!" Tadase suddenly shouted back while starting to beating Ikuto up. Rima, who was watching them from the bathroom, and came down and picked him up and carried him to the principal's office where the nurse was.

"Where should I put this body?" Rima asked.

"You killed someone again? I'm running out of places to bury bodies, Marshmallow-San," the nurse said.

"No … well not yet anyway. No. This person got beat up by a gay girly guy. Heal him now cause I'm in love with him."

"Aw. That's so cute!" She quickly took the unconscious body in the back room. Rima went with her because it was dark and she didn't know what the nurse would do to him.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but this guy has cancer," the nurse said.

"Ikuto does?"

"No, not Ikuto but Tadase, she said pointing at Tadase who was suddenly on the next bed.

"That's not good, but who cares?" Rima asked.

"I know, right?" the nurse said.

"I do! What will I do with a sick wife?" Nintendo-Sensei suddenly appeared.

"Everyone stop appearing suddenly!" Rima shouted. Suddenly (yes, again.) the whole school appeared in the room. Rima was claustrophobic.

"Nintendo-Sensei take all those crap you call students out of my effing off-ooh..." the nurse said as she looked up and down at her. "Nurse likely," she said.

"Haha! I have won you over, and now YOU will die of cancer and not my wifey!" Nintendo-Sensei shouted.

""No, he's still gonna die. I'll just die too." Nurse pointed out.

"NO! All the people I love and treasure most are gonna die~~~~~~!"

Ikuto then woke up and threw up on them and they went away.

"My hero," Rima purred happily.

"Who are you? The new guy?" Ikuto asked. Rima nodded sweetly as she picked him up and threw him out the window with a parachute.

"Meet you downstairs, honey!" Rima called out.

She ran with super human speed, so fast that Ikuto wasn't even done falling by the time she got there. He gently glided down to the surface and she wrapped him in her arms like a kitty-cat.

"I'm never letting go!" Rima said. Ikuto pointed at a shiny rock few feet away from her. "Ooh, shiny," she said as she let go.

As Ikuto watched Rima cuddle up with the shiny rock, she thought that Rima was a little cute.

"Come back!" Ikuto cried as Rima ran towards the many pointy sharp rocks.

"Never!" She yelled.

"But I thought you loved me!" Ikuto pouted.

"No, I was just kidding!" Rima said, sticking out her tongue.

"NO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!" Ikuto yelled as he fell on his knees, his both arms raised and his face to the sky.

-Cycles-

10 years later

Rima was throwing a party when suddenly her water broke. She ran to her husband, Tadase, and told him.

"Oh, good for you, honey!" Tadase who was now too fat to even stand up by himself.

"I know right!" Rima said, supporting Tadase's chin as he talked.

"OK! Give the baba to me!" Tadase said, barely raising his arm one millimeter.

"It's not born yet…" Rima said.

"Oh…well, off to the hospital." Tadase tried to stand up but couldn't so he went back to watching an exercise show, which was really ironic, because he couldn't even do any of those exercises.

So Rima went into labor right there on the kitchen floor where Nagi, who was really thin now cause he had a too much eating disorder. He turned out to be a girl named Nadeshiko. So Rima let Nadeshiko help her.

"Pull!" Nadeshiko said as she grabbed the baby's head and pulled. The baby popped out. The baba had midnight blue hair with amethyst eyes.

-Cycles-

15 years later

"Mom, I'm going to school now!" Ikuto said to his mom, Rima. At school he met this girl named Rima who looked exactly same as his mom. She though he was a new girl. He fainted after a guy named Tadase, who looked exactly like his dad, except thinner, beat him up. Ikuto thought Rima liked him until he confessed him love to her and Rima rejected her.

-Cycles-

10 years later

Rima married Tadase and had a baby named Ikuto.

And so on the cycle continues.


End file.
